Killing Me Softly
by Bad Biatch
Summary: A song fic of the song Killing Me Softly. It's about a trick played on Hermione by Draco.


Welcome to my first attempt at a song fic! I've read a couple and I thought they were very clever and they gave new meaning and depth to songs so I decided to have a go. I think these lyrics are right, I haven't had time to check them on a lyric site yet so I listened to the version of this song I have downloaded and typed out the words so I apologise if you find them incorrect. Please review me and tell me what you think, good or bad. Just a warning, there will be no full on sex scene but there will be strong references, you've been officially warned. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
***********************************  
  
I heard he sang a good song  
  
I heard he had a style  
  
***********************************  
  
She caught his eye across the dance floor. Her heart fluttered as he gave her an all-knowing wink. She had never thought much of him because of his hostility towards her and her two best friends but tonight was different. She couldn't help but notice how fine he looked in the dim lighting cast by the candles that hovered curiously above the dancing students' heads. She blushed and looked away. 'Why is he looking at me?' she asked herself in a whisper.  
  
"What was that 'Mione?" Ron asked as he walked to her side obviously exhausted from dancing.  
  
"Oh nothing, just talking to myself." She answered smiling sweetly. She looked over to where she had last seen Draco but he was gone, she felt slightly disappointed but brushed the feeling aside.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Ron raised his voice so she could hear him over the music.  
  
"Oh, I dunno Ron...." She looked at him and bit down nervously on her lip.  
  
"Come on 'Mione, you can be boring later ok?" He laughed at his joke and dragged Hermione by the wrist into the crowd of bodies.  
  
Hermione gave in and danced with Ron for a while. Suddenly she felt a warm hand on her hip, she gasped and spun around to look at the owner of the hand. She was shocked to find it was Draco's hand, their eyes met for a moment but Draco looked over to Ron who had turned red with rage.  
  
"Mind if I dance with the lady Weasel?" His voice was calm and smooth.  
  
"Yes I do!" Ron yelled at Draco and grabbed Hermione's wrist a little too tightly than needed.  
  
"Ron, that hurts" She whimpered and yanked her arm free. "I'll dance with him if I want, you can't stop me." She took Draco's hand and led him through the maze of people.  
  
***********************************  
  
And so i came to see him and lived in sin for a while  
  
And there he was this young boy a stranger to my eyes  
  
***********************************  
  
She led him to a reletively empty corner of the room and turned to him.  
  
"What's going on?" She demanded a little scared of the reply.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Draco replied and she could feel her hard exterior melting away as her eyes wandered around his gorgeous face.  
  
"Why did you drag me away from Ron when we both know you had no reason to." She couldn't help but noticed how soft his skin looked and she began to wonder how it would feel to have her lips on his skin. She was very shocked by her thoughts, she'd never had thoughts like this and before tonight she had thought such thoughts were dirty and sinful.  
  
"Is it wrong to want to dance with a beautiful woman such as yourself?" He asked her, his eyes totally serious. She began to stutter quietly in shock and he led her bak to the center of the room where everyone was dancing and placed his hands on her hips. They danced in silence for what seemed like forever.  
  
Draco looked into her eyes and she noticed how they seemed to see right through her. 'How cliche' she snorted silently to herself.  
  
"Um, Hermione..." He began. "Would you like to go outside for a some fresh air?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied without thinking and followed him out of the huge doors and through a the corridor until they reached the court yard. They sat on a magically floating bench with no legs. She chuckled to herself as she remembered the first time she sat on it, she was so afraid it would fall that she was using her legs to support her rather than he bench.  
  
"What's funny?" His voice sounded so different without it's usuall snotty tone, almost sexy. She shook her head and wondered what the hell she was doing out there with Malfoy of all people, how very strange life was.  
  
"I've never noticed how beautiful you were." He said almost to himself.  
  
"Pardon? I think I heard you wrong." She spluttered.  
  
"No, you heard me right." He said with a little too much confidence. Hermione's brain was screaming a warning of danger but all of her thoughts were erased as he leaned in and kissed her. "Come on." He said and began to walk away. Hermione followed obediently in shock.  
  
By the time Hermione's brain began to function normally Draco was closing his the door to his private dorm behind her.  
  
"Um Draco, why did you bring me here?" She asked feeling like a caged animal as he walked towards her. She took a step back as he grew closer to her and when he didnt stop she began to walk backwards until she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of his bed.  
  
"Well you see, it's kinda hard to explain." He said and took one final step towards her closing the gap between them. "How about I show you?" He gently brushed his hand against her cheek and cupped her chin. Hermione felt something she'd never felt before. No, it wasn't love she thought, this was lust. He captured her lips and a sweet kiss and she knew that she wouldn't stop what was going to happen tonight, she wanted it just as much as he did.  
  
***********************************  
  
Strumming my pain with his finger  
  
Singing my life with his words  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Telling my whole life with his words  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione stretched and looked over at the sleeping form of Draco layed next to her. She couldn't believe what had happened. Why did he want her? Were they a couple? Was it just a one night stand? Thousands of questions were whizzing around her head but she couldn't find the answers.  
  
Hermione hoped that this wasnt going to be the last time. She wanted Draco all to herself. She was surprised by her feelings but didn't stop herself.She began to imagine what life would be like to be Draco's girlfriend, she would be envied by every girl in the school and probably spoilt rotten by Draco.  
  
Draco stirred and began to groan next to her and she rolled over to look at him. He opened his eyes groggily and looked at her.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing here?" He asked grumpily.  
  
"Pardon" Hermione said in astonishment.  
  
"I'm finished with you mudblood, get out of my room." He said with out battering an eyelid. Hermione held back her tears as she got out of bed and dressed as quickly as she could manage. Hermione fled the room and Draco laughed to himself as he trudged to the bathroom.  
  
***********************************  
  
I felt all flushed with fever  
  
Embaressed by the crowd  
  
***********************************  
  
Hermione wandered into the potions room later the same day, her books clutched to her chest. She felt sick in her stomach when she saw Draco's friends, but minus Draco. She rushed to her seat and was about to hide behind a book when she say some of the girls pointing and whispering about her. She began to flush and wondered if her make-up was smudged. She pulled out a compact mirror to make sure but she looked fine.  
  
"Late night Granger? You look a little tired." Said one of the passing Slytherin boys feigning concern. Hermione just stared at her book. 'He couldn't know, he's probably just teasing' Hermione tried to comfort herself.  
  
***********************************  
  
I felt he found my letters and read each one out loud  
  
I prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on...  
  
***********************************  
  
Draco cruised through the doors and scanned the room for his friends. He caught site of the mudblood and he smirked. He walked along the row of desks Hermione was sitting at and stoped just behind her.  
  
"Why hello Granger, I expected you to be too sore to walk after our night together last night." He said loud enough so everyone in the room could hear. The Slytherins began to laugh and the Gryffindors gasped in disbelief, Hermione wished the ground would open up and swallow her. The sound of a heavy book being dropped onto the cold hard floor echoed through the dungeon and everyone including Hermione to see who had caused the noise.  
  
Harry stood in the doorway looking as though he was about to cry. "H-h- hermione, how could you?" He half whimpered half squeaked. Hermione watched as he fled the room without bothering to pick up his book. Hermione turned around and glared at Draco who was looking right at her. His hand was held out to the boy beside him who was pulling a large sum of money out of his pockets. 'It was a bet?!?' Her head screamed.  
  
She stormed over to Draco and slapped him as hard as she could across his face without any warning. The sound of her hand hitting his cheek silenced the room and a bright red patch had already began to form on the side of his face.  
  
Hermione turned on her heel and headed for the door, only stopping to pick up Harry's book. She kept walking until she finally collapsed and began to sob uncontrollably. She looked at Harry's book and wondered what the book was for, it had no writing on the cover on the spine so she decided to open it. This is what she read:  
  
"I love Hermione Granger"  
  
It was Harry's diary.  
  
***********************************  
  
Strumming my pain with his fingers  
  
Singing my life with his words  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
Telling my whole life with his words  
  
Killing me softly with his song  
  
***********************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the crappy ending guys, I couldn't think fo anything else to write. Please review, I wanna know what you think. 


End file.
